Loveless in Hogwarts
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When Hermione meets Harry Potter, the two began to uncovers the mysteries surrounding the murder of Hermione's best friend and Harry's past. HHr RL DOC


Here is the HP version of the popular yoai manga, Loveless, but with a lot of differences. Hermione and Harry play the roles of Ritsuka and Soubi, the Fighter Units are known as Wizards and their parnters, I can't quite figure out a name for them. The story is just so interesting, I wanted to try my crossover talents with it.

Summary: When sixteen year old orphan Hermione Granger meets the mysterious twenty year old Harry Potter, he opens her eyes to a whole new world of magic and danger. Claiming to know her descended childhood friend, Terya Tribal, Harry promises to help Hermione uncover the secret of her muder. The couple begins to battle teams similar to them, all of them after Hermione for mysterious reasons. Soon, Harry and Hermione uncover more than the secrets behind Terya's murder and find themselves in a plot ivolving Harry's own past and muder of his parents. What happens when Hermione suddenly began to fall in love with Harry and Harry does more than follow the orders of Terya?

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, Ron x Luna, OC x OC, Draco x OC

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Loveless is owned by Yun Koga, while Terya is my creation and the plot belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Wizard

It was a bright day in London, the birds were singing as usual, and students were walking to Hogwarts High School. Among the usual cat-eared teenaged students was a young girl with long curly brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. It was obvious she was new to the school, since a lot of the students were talking about her. While the rest of the students went to their homeroom to begin the school day, the girl went to the faculty office, although she didn't look like it, the girl had been through quite a trial. Her only friend had killed in a horrible accident, barely a month after telling her friend her 'true' name, Beloved. The girl opened the door to the office and smiled, "Hello! I'm the new student, Hermione Granger."

One of the teachers, a middle aged woman with oval glasses and raven black hair tied up in a bun, walked over to the girl. It was still obvious that she had her cat ears and tail, though her tail was quite short. "Oh, uh, yes. Good morning, Miss Granger. Where are your parents?"

"They…….. couldn't make it. They're very busy. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"Busy? But this is your first day here after transferring."

"Not to worry. I brought the necessary documents about my transfer here."

"You came alone?"

"This is high school. I can come to school by myself. "

"Oh, yes. I'm Miss McGonagall. But, still……"

"It's alright, Miss McGonagall. There are a lot of kids like me. I'm used to it. So there's nothing to worry about it. I believe I'm in your homeroom class."

McGonagall nodded and took her to her homeroom class; meanwhile the other teachers were speaking of the matters that caused her transfer to this school. Apparently, the accident of her friend was high-lighted in her previous class and even in the newspapers. Everyone hoped she wasn't too traumatized by the incident, and decided to keep an eye on her. While this was going on in the faculty room, Hermione was being introduced to the others students, not all of the students thought she looked very attractive, but they were all excited at the fact of her being the new student in school. Hermione stood in front of the class and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger. Hello, everyone. I hope to have a wonderful year here."

"Miss Granger, you can sit next to Mr. Weasley, and we can start." Miss McGonagall turned to the board as Hermione went to her seat next to a boy with short fiery red hair and bright sea blue eyes. The boy looked over to her, and she said, "Hi. May I see your textbook?"

"Sure, here." He handed her his textbook and she opened it to the page they needed to be at, the boy tried to start a conversation with her. "Uh, so, Hermione, do you have a cell phone?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay, I see. Would you like a tour of school afterwards? By the way, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Sure, I'd like that, Ron."

The rest of the class period went on without much incident, and soon after class ended. From what Hermione knew, there were people everywhere being preyed on, people who posed as friends were actually slaves to the people who they were with. She looked out the window, and looked to the sky, thinking of her friend, pondering if the end would come soon. The bell rang for lunch and Hermione sat with Ron, the two of them were quiet, not talking to each other. The atmosphere between them was just very unsettling, to say the least. The two had just met moments ago, and they couldn't come up with another conversation. They just ate their foods quietly, outside the school, the janitor, a giant by the name of Hagrid, was sweeping the walkway when a young man walked up to him. He was a handsome young man, around his late teens to his early twenties. Unruly raven black hair hung around his shoulders and the most brilliant and beautiful pair of emerald green eyes looked through a pair of rimless round glasses. Wrapped around his neck was a bandage of some kind. The odd thing was the man had no cat ears or even a tail. He tugged at Hagrid's sleeve, and asked. "Excuse me, when does this school end?"

"Probably lunch time right now. They should be end around 3'o clock."

"Alright. Thanks." The man pulled out a box of chocolate flavored Pocky and pulled one out with his mouth, thinking to himself, 'I probably look suspicious but….. maybe standing by the school gate is the safest way to catch her.' So there he waited til the end of the school, Hermione was heading out to the library, Ron was accompanying her to the gate since he had meet with his brother and head home after that. They were talking about Hermione coming over to Ron's house sometime when they were stopped by a trio of students. In front of the group was a young boy with platinum blond hair pulled back and grey eyes, it was Draco Malfoy. "So, Granger, you already going on a date with Weasel?"

"No, he's just escorting me to the gate, Malfoy."

"Oh, really? I though he was taking you home with him, since your parents are dead."

"Shut up!" Hermione ran to the gate, tears streaming down her face. No one else knew what happened to her parents; apparently they were involved with the murder of her friend. But Hermione was able to fend for herself and had enough to take care of herself until she graduated high school. As soon as she reached the school gates, someone grabbed her arm. Hermione looked up and stared at the emerald green of the man who was standing at the gate since noon. Just staring into those eyes made her heart melt, he asked, "What happened, Hermione? Why are you crying?"

Hermione's ears perked up in surprise, he knew her name even though they have never met before. "Who--- Who's crying?!"

"You are."

Trying to get away and acting brave, Hermione pulled herself back, shouting, "I'm not crying, jerk! Now let me go, I said let go!"

"You don't know me?" The man sounded surprised.

"I would be damned if I knew. Now let me go!"

"You didn't call me to come, so I came to you instead." He pulled himself closer to her as though to kiss her on the lips; at this action, Hermione's ears lowered themselves, but she stared deeply into his emerald green eyes and noticed something about him. He had no ears or tail; he was an adult, as those who lost their ears were called. Finally, she freed her arm and shouted, "How do you know about me!!!! Who are you, a kidnapper, a prevent?!" Her ears and tail were standing straight up, the man smiled, thinking to himself, 'Whoa, that's a real cautious reaction,' before telling the young girl, "I'm a Wizard."

"What?" Obviously, Hermione was confused by his answer.

"Well, this is awkward. You never heard of me, from Terya?"

At this remark, Hermione's ears and tail lowered, Terya was her best friend who been killed with her parents in a horrible accident. Hermione and Terya were basically like sisters as they had known each others for a long time, how did this man know her best friend? "You're…….. my sister's friend?"

"Yes, that is right."

"If you're Terya's friend, how come she has never mentioned you or why didn't you come over to my house? I surely have would remember. What is your name?"

"Harry… Harry Potter."

"Harry, you came to meet me?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you have some free time? Make some memories with me."

"Alright, we'll do whatever you want to do." Harry had a smile and a blush on his face as Hermione led him to all the places she used to go to with Terya, an amusement park, the library, the ice cream shop, the mall, and finally, the park. Everywhere they'd go, Hermione insisted that they should take pictures, in the park; a by-passer took a picture of Hermione and Harry making peace signs. When Hermione was given her camera, she smiled and looked through the pictures, "Wow, we really took a lot of pictures. Over 100 pictures, I can't believe it!"

Harry smiled at her and asked, "This is what you call 'making memories'?"

"Yeah, that's right, Harry! Terya and I used to do this all the time! I'll print them out later and give copies to you. Don't you dare throw them away!"

"I wouldn't think of it, but I would to chat some more. Isn't that better than making memories?"

"No, Terya used to say there are no memories unless there is a picture with it. You'll probably forget all about me or that I even existed at all."

"What? I'd never forget someone like you, Hermione."

"Of course, you would. But I can't help something like that."

As Hermione looked through the pictures on her camera, Harry thought to himself, 'Hermione Granger, childhood friend of Terya Tribal. I can't tell what kind of kid she is just from her face and name alone. But Terya said there was something else about her, but what?'

Hermione's voice snapped his train of thought by saying, "There's no use in making memories with just anyone. But, Harry, you're a friend of Terya. So making these memories are very special to me. But I never expected Terya to have an adult friend."

"Oh, the ears." Harry smiled, touching his head. "It's alright; I won't do anything prevented to you." Then he lent forward and kissed Hermione on her lips, although she enjoyed the kiss, she pushed him back, shouting, "I can't believe this! Harry, you jerk!"

"What's wrong?"

"You said you won't do anything prevented to me!"

"It was just a kiss, Hermione."

"You said you wouldn't---"

"Please, Hermione, give me your strength. From now on, we have to be bound by ties stronger and deeper than any couple in the world." He kissed her hand and Hermione blushed deeply, trying to figure what he meant. Harry suddenly stood up and stood in front of Hermione. Still pondering what he meant, Hermione saw two dark robed figures appeared and pulled out long sticks, Harry pulled out his own stick and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, I love you." Hearing this, Hermione's ears went straight up on end and her face became deep red, "WHAT?!!!!!"

"I love you," Harry said again. "I'll protect you. I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"I'll give everything to you. Anything you want. Whether it's my body, my heart, my soul, or even my life, I will protect you from these people who even took Terya."

After hearing what he said, Hermione gasped and looked at the robed figures, were they the one who murdered Terya? While Hermione was pondering these things, Harry had taken off his glasses and the robed figures lowered their hoods. Hermione recognized the face of the people; it was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two of her classmates from school. Crabbe shouted, "Potter, you couldn't possibly be the Wizard for Loveless, could you?"

"Yes, as I heard of her through the Wizard of Beloved. I will protect her as I promised Beloved." Harry took off the bandage around his neck as he remembered Terya's final words. The bandage flew into the sky as Hermione stared at what was carved on Harry's neck, thorny veins wrapped around his neck and underneath that was the word: Loveless. She thought to what Terya told her what her true name was and remembered that she said that she had a true name as well. Was that her true name, Loveless? Nervously, Hermione asked Harry, "What are you to me?"

"Exactly what I said earlier, a Wizard. A person filled with powerful magic, I need someone with untapped magic to guide. Thanks to Beloved, I found my partner, you." As he spoke, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and Hermione felt like jelly in his arms. "Do not worry. I'll explain everything later."

Not waiting anymore, Crabbe and Goyle shouted at them, casting spells, but Harry avoided them and shouted something Hermione couldn't understand as he pointed his wand at them and a bright light appeared at the tip, blasting something at them. "You better close your eyes," Harry whispered softly to Hermione and she did. Crabbe used the Cruciatus Curse, but Harry was able to dodge the Unforgivable Curse, casting the Disarming spell. While Crabbe was looked for his wand, Goyle cast more spells at Harry and Hermione, which Harry avoided easily. Suddenly, he picked up a blushing Hermione in his arms and said, "I wish to leave this place. Let us leave while those two slumber." He whispered some indescribable words and the two boys suddenly fell in a daze. Harry walked away with Hermione in his arms, Hermione asked him, "What's going on, Harry?"

Harry was silent, gently cradling her in his arms. Hermione looked up at him and sighed. "Please, put me down." He set her down on the ground, and left. Hermione watched him leave, her mind in a bind about what just happened. She sighed and headed home, her apartment was small with only three rooms. That night, Hermione sat at her computer, looking through the pictures that were taken that day. The photos that only had Harry in them, about 25 of them, Hermione noticed how happy he looked and the way his green eyes shone. "This is why Terya said photographs are important."

Elsewhere, with the Day-Dream Charm having finally worn off, Crabbe and Goyle knelt in front of a dark figure, he calmly said, "So, you couldn't bring Loveless here at all, could you?"

"No, Loveless had found a Wizard to accompany her. A Wizard known as Harry Potter." Goyle said, there was silence from the figure when he heard Harry's name as if it meant nothing to him. He simply said, "As 9th graders, I thought you would have succeeded in bringing her here since you're all the same age."

"Yes, but like Goyle said, there was a Wizard with her. The son of the descended Careless team," Crabbe said. There came a small gasp from the figure and then suddenly the two boys could hear wild laughter come form the figure. The Careless team was one of the most powerful teams in the world, the Wizard was a very powerful young man named James Potter and his partner was an equally powerful young woman named Lily Evans. Despite their team name, James and Lily deeply cared for each other. About nineteen years ago, they were killed under mysterious circumstances and their only child, a year old infant boy, was placed in the care of Lily's younger sister. The figure stopped laughing and stood up, "Brainless, you are dismissed. Tell Draco he must find his partner soon and bring Loveless here."

Crabbe and Goyle left and the figure sighed, sitting down back in his seat. "The only child of Careless survived. I was wondering what weakened me all those years ago. Well, Harry Potter, just wait. Our little 'reunion' will soon begin." The figure laughed into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Cliffhanger, wonder what he's planning. About Harry's last move in the fight scene, there is a spell that causes day dreams, obviously called the Day-Dream Charm, but there's not incanation for it, as Fred and George invented it. Please, R&R.


End file.
